


After Hours

by TuMbLrTrAsH13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost no plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bleachers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Caught, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, I Love You, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Player Derek, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Toys, derek one year older than stiles, team meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuMbLrTrAsH13/pseuds/TuMbLrTrAsH13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles get hot and heavy in the showers after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choncena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choncena/gifts).



> I personally have only watched five episodes of Teen Wolf, but my friend has dragged my hoe ass to the depths of this hellish fandom. While working on another writing project together I wrote this mess, and she told me to make it Sterek and I'm sorry if its shit, this is my first time writing smut.

“Nice practice,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear. Derek began to trail kisses down the side of his boyfriends face until he placed one last  slow gentle kiss on the younger boy’s lips. Derek turned and left his boyfriend to finish getting dressed after practice in the locker room, a few of the other players gave Stiles a look, but no one was going to call their star player out on his obvious love affair with the teams co-captain. The captain of the team dominated the field and seemed to always be the alpha, but the second Derek entered any situation, he lost all control and gave it to Derek. 

“Are you going to ditch the team meeting to go fuck him?” Isaac a player who had been trying like mad to be captain for years questioned.

  
“I’m not sure, anyways it that any of your business,” Derek said slamming his locker shut.

  
“It might be my business. I’m not sure Coach would be to happy to know his team is falling apart because his co-captains are off screwing each other instead of helping us prepare for the upcoming game.”

  
“Oh, get off his ass Isaac, you’re just pissed cause his gettin’ some and you’re not.” Scott the team’s goalie chimed in, causing Isaac to throw the first punch of a full on locker room brawl. Stiles’ phone buzzed, it was Derek.   
_Are you coming?_  
 _I don’t know, will I be coming?_  
 _Get your cute ass over here and you might be ;)_

Stiles left the locker room without getting tangled in the fight. He made his way across the field to the bleachers where they always met. He could see the tall figure of his boyfriend standing behind the bleachers. “Took you long enough.” Derek said as their lips collided in rough needy kisses. But before Stiles could realize it he saw that his hands cuffed above his head. His arms dangling down from the metal of the bleachers. 

“I assume you got my previous texts?” Stiles nodded his head posthaste, begging for any form of attention he whimpered. “Please, I waited all day. I’ve been good. I promise. I did what you asked. Daddy.”

  
“Don’t beg. I know that you’ve been good. Baby, that’s  the reason why we’re here. I think you you deserve a little treat.” He kissed his neck, leaving small marks that would be bruises later in the day. He began to grind into the kisses and could feel the growing bulge in his lover’s pants. Derek smiled his sinful smile as he removed Stiles’ belt and placed it in the owner’s mouth. “Hush now.” He palmed down Stiles’ chest feeling every ridge of muscle through the fabric of his shirt. The extra attention caused Stiles to squirm.

Derek dropped to his knees. He rubbed down Stiles’ thighs, making Stiles throw his head back, jutting his hips forward toward Derek. “Patience baby, I think I’m going to have a little fun first,” Stiles’ moaned through the belt in his mouth. Derek unzipped Stiles’ jeans with slow teasing, “The more you squirm, the longer I’ll take,” He pulled down Stiles’ jeans, removing some of pressure off of the growing bulge. 

“Someone’s excited.” Derek palmed Stiles’ dick with the thin material of his underwear as the only separation. Derek puckered his lips and blew on the tip as he freed Stiles’ bulging cock from the confines of the tight boxers.  
Derek kissed the tip looking up at his boyfriend as he did so, Stiles whined at the attention given to his member. He stroked up and down the shaft, watching as precum dribbled out of the head. Resting his hand on the base of Stiles’ cock, he opened his mouth and began to suck off his boyfriend. He hollowed his checks and sucked like a vacuum. His quickened his pace sucking harder and faster, noticing Stiles was near his climax. Stiles was squirming and whimpering with every bobbing movement. Derek’s phone alarm went off and he stopped, mid bob, pulling his red and swollen lips off of his boyfriend’s shaft. 

“Sorry love, but we have a meeting to go to, we can’t miss it, big game this week.”  
Derek pulled up Stiles’ jeans, zipped him up, and removed the belt from his mouth placing in back around Stiles’ waist. He kissed his boyfriends lips with love and removed the handcuffs. Seconds after Derek removed the cuffs, Stiles’ hands were grabbing and pulling Derek closer. Stiles' was kissing his smiling lover with a tenderness swelling in his chest. Derek pulled away looking down into his love’s chestnut eyes, “We’re going to be late.” he said living in the grasp of his lover’s arms.

“Who cares if we show up a little late?”

  
“Isaac will have our asses if we’re late or don’t show.”

 

“You’re the only one who can have my ass. You can have it today, tonight, tomorrow, the tomorrow after that, and the tomorrow after that tomorrow, and every other tomorrow for the rest of my life.” Stiles said kissing his boyfriend after every phrase to enunciate his point.

 They broke apart and walked out from the bleachers and toward the locker room once again. Derek with his lean legs walked ahead of the younger teen. Which gave Stiles' a better view of the perky delicious ass that belonged to his boyfriend. The meeting started ten minutes before the two boys walked into the room. Both of them laughing at something one of them had said that wasn’t actually funny.

After sitting in the meeting for near twenty minutes, Stiles near jumped out of his chair when a familiar buzzing began in his ass. After the entire room looked at him like he was fucking crazy he calmed down, and noticed a wide smile spread across Derek’s face. His boyfriend winked at him from across the table smiling as the vibrations continued to increase at a steady pace, as the meeting droned on. Right when Stiles was about to burst, they stopped completely, leaving him in his chair trying to control his heavy breathing. The entire team watched as he sat in his chair completely fixated on controlling himself, trying to keep from going over the edge. Five minutes before the meeting ended, they started again, but this time with no mercy starting at full speed, Stiles was writhing in his seat trying to remain calm and collected.

The last five minutes of the meeting seemed to last an eternity, ticking by slower and slower, tempting him to burst, but Stiles was stronger than that, and he knew that it would be more pleasurable in the long run if he waited, knowing what his boyfriend was up to with this torturous game. “Sorry the meeting ran long, you fellas should head home, I don’t need any of your mothers at my throat for keeping you so late. Night guys, big game this weekend, rest up.” Coach Finstock said saving Stiles from cumming in his seat, for the moment Coach finstock said those words the vibrations stopped, and his boyfriend sat smiling from across the room. The boys began to file out of the room, but Stiles sat there trying to hide his obvious bulge in his pants.

  
His boyfriend walked over and Stiles stood up, yearning for the touch of the taller teen. Derek pinned Stiles against the nearby wall, kissing his neck ravenously, the moment Derek grazed the bulge in Stiles’ pants, Stiles’ body stuttered as he reached his climax after being on the edge all night. He rested his head in the neck of his lover as he panted trying to reclaim the steadiness of his breathing. Giving him no time to recover Derek breathed between violent kisses, “Let’s get you cleaned up, pretty baby.” Derek led Stiles toward the showers, never breaking their embrace. Derek turned on the water and steam began to fill the room, as his lover stroked up his sides, kissing the back of the taller teen’s neck.  
Derek spun around in Stiles’ loving arms, and began to yank up his shirt.

Derek removed Stiles' shirt and traced his finger over the horizontal scar that rested on Stiles’ shoulder from a lacrosse injury a few years back. He placed kisses along the length of the scar, smiling and looking back down at his love, with warmth in his eyes. Stiles returned the favor by picking up Derek, removing his shirt, as he latched the taller teen onto hips. Kissing passionately, they fumbled and twirled their way into the beams of warm water, pants and shoes still on. Derek began to laugh and smile into his kisses as he felt he pants began to stick to his legs. “Do I need to help you take those off, they appear to be wet?” Stiles teased, gently biting Derek’s ear.

Derek hopped off of Stiles and removed the rest of his clothes, never breaking eye contact. “Are you just going to stand there leaving me naked all alone, baby?”  
“Thought I’d just stand here and admire you, you sexy beast.” Stiles said smiling as his lover attacked his neck, only increasing the difficulty of removing his clothes. Stiles could feel the ground beneath him start to slip, making him only hold his lover tighter, forcing them both to fall to the ground. Derek laughed into Stiles’ chest, and Stiles only kissed Derek’s hair and forehead. “I guess practice doesn’t always make perfect.”  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, because this right here is perfect to me.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s hair, Derek gripping Stiles’ cock.  Stroking up and down, teasing his lover for his continuos comments. Stiles’ breath hitched as he grew ten times harder in the palms of his lover. “Oh, daddy, please.”  
“Please what?”  
“Fuck me.” Stiles cried out into the empty showers.  
They both stood up, Derek leaving the warmth of the shower entering the cold of the locker room to retrieve a condom and lube from his locker. 

He hurried back to his boyfriend, seeing him standing there under the stream of hot water waiting for his lover’s return. He rolled the condom onto his hard cock, his erection continuing to grow as he heard the whimpers of his needy lover. Derek walked up behind the smaller boy and whispered into his neck, “You ready, baby?”

  
“Always ready for your cock, daddy.” Stiles said as Derek began to pull at the plug that had been up Stiles’ ass all day. Stiles moaned as Derek pain stakingly pulled out the toy. After removing the entire toy, Derek tossed it down beneath them and continued to place kisses along the back of Stiles’ neck, as his lover's face was now pointed toward the wall. 

As the kissing continued Stiles felt a familiar sensation as one of Derek’s lubed fingers pressed at his entrance. They continued to kiss as Derek began to push in and out, and after a few minutes of this motion, Stiles began to become even needier than before. Stiles begged, “Daddy, please,”  
“Please what baby? Tell daddy what you want,”

  
“You, inside me, just more.” Stiles keened, his breath hitching as Derek inserted another finger, as requested.  
“Not yet, baby, but soon, I promise.” Derek cooed into Stiles’ neck, biting and, causing an instant moan from his submissive. He began to scissor his fingers, avoiding Stiles’ prostate, just to push Stiles farther and farther. Derek could tell he was pushing Stiles closer to his breaking point especially after adding a third finger. “Don’t you quit on me now, baby, you’re strong, we’ve played all day, you can wait a little longer for daddy can’t you?”

“Y-y-yes-s”

  
“Yes what?”

  
“Y-yes daddy” Stiles howled. Derek showed no mercy as he continued to fuck Stiles with his fingers. Every now and again applying pressure to that spot inside Stiles, causing him to yelp and scream a beautiful blend of profanities intermixed with his lover’s name. Stiles could feel the heat swell in his belly as the room began to spin. He knew what would happen if let go, but god damn it he couldn’t hold on any longer. Derek stopped and looked down at the mess washed away by the water. “Someone didn’t listen, and you knows what that means, baby.” He growled into Stiles’ ear.

  
Derek’s hand went down on Stiles’ ass causing a loud smack to echo through the room. “One.” Stiles cried out. Derek’s hand went down again, harder than before leaving a slight red mark as he removed his hand. “Two.” Stiles muttered near holding back tears. Derek replaced his hand in rapid succession, just as hard as before. “Four. Five.” Stiles shouted echoing through the empty room. By the fifth hit Stiles’ ass was as red as two cherry ripened tomatoes. Derek rubbed the reddening skin placing soft kisses on the back of Stiles’ neck.  Derek whispered “So good, baby, you’re so good for me.”

  
Derek reinserted his fingers, starting with two, but he was more focused this time. He soon added a third, Stiles still loose from the minutes before. “You ready baby?” Derek asked, making sure Stiles was ready for him. Before Derek could react, Stiles had pulled him in closer. Derek was almost inside Stiles with this slight shove back, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

  
“Just fuck me already.” Stiles said as Derek began to push into the beautiful boy beneath him. Stiles was begging and needy, just how Derek liked him. After a few moments of pushing in at snail speed, Derek finally bottomed out. Derek was breathing heavily into Stiles’ hair. “Move asshole.”

  
“Love you too, baby cakes,” Derek said as he pulled almost all the way out and rammed back into Stiles. Stiles was panting against the wall, as Derek pounded into him. Derek's new pace was painfully slow and near torturous. He was hitting Stiles’ prostate with every few thrusts.

Derek and Stiles’ fingers intertwined against the cold tiles above Stiles’ head. While Derek's right hand remained on Stiles’ hip. His grip on Stiles' hip would leave bruises, but he would kiss all of them with love and apologies after they had their fun. Stiles’ other hand entangled itself among the mopping wet mess of Derek’s hair. Forcing Derek to continue showing affection and love to his lover’s neck.

Derek slowed his pace, slow and long strokes now replacing his faster, short thrusts from earlier. Though he was still hitting Stiles’ prostate with almost every thrust and before long. Stiles was begging to cum again, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “I won’t stop you this time, baby.”

Derek said and almost in an instant Stiles shot his load all over the wall of the shower. Derek untangled their hands and with his now free hand he began to stroke Stiles’ overly sensitive cock. This attention caused the smaller teen to whimper in both pain and pleasure. Derek  placed loving kisses and maybe a few love bites between Stiles’ muscular shoulder blades. He rubbed his thumb lazily over the tip of Stiles’ cock, applying a soft pressure to the slit with every rub.

  
Derek pulled out, and flipped Stiles so they were now face to face. He greedily attacked the lips of his pinned lover. He nuzzled into Stiles’ neck and began marking up Stiles' pale neck with deep purple bruises. Derek’s left hand now rested on the small of Stiles’ back, tracing small circles as his other hand kept both of Stiles’ hands above his head. “You’re better at fucking than you are at playing lacrosse.” Stiles muttered, smiling as his boyfriend pretended to take offense at this comment.

  
“Wow and I thought you only loved me for my athletic abilities. Well now I know what our relationship is truly based on.” He responded laughing into Stiles’ neck. Their laughs echoed through the showers.  They stood under the stream of the lukewarm water just holding each other. Stiles smiled into Derek’s chest and mumbled, “I love you so much, you know.”

  
Derek sat them down and he sat Stiles' between his legs. With Stiles' head resting right on top of his boyfriend’s heart. He feel asleep to the rhythmic beats of Stiles’ heart. Derek on the other hand, felt him fall asleep, so he placed lots of little kisses on his love’s head. “I love you too, I love you to the moon and back, never mind the moon, theres a galaxy that’s far away, like two million light years or something, and I love you from here all the way there and back a couple times.” Derek whispered into Stiles' hair finishing his statement with one final kiss goodnight.

  
“I fucking knew it.” Upon seeing the two lovers tangled together in the shower,Isaac shouted. They both looked at each other and smiled, "Too late to hide now." Stiles blurted.


End file.
